


Sans Commits Suicide

by Moptop



Category: Undertale
Genre: Sad, Suicide, This Is STUPID, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: After months of feeling depressed and alone, Sans just can’t take it anymore. Will Papyrus be able to prevent his only brother from ending his own life? (A stupid story, by a stupid person, with stupid intentions.)





	Sans Commits Suicide

“SANS BROTHER PLEASE DONT DO THIS!” Papyrus yelled from the doorway leading onto the roof. Sans at the edge looking as though he was about to jump.

“It’s too late for me papyrus, I’ve tried everything.” Sans said, his usual grin no longer on his face. “Tried hanging myself, drown myself, heck I even tried to starve to death but nothing worked. Y’know why?”

“BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH YOU COULDNT BRING YOURSELF TO DO IT?”

“No,... because I’m a skeleton. I’m already dead. This is my last option since drinking cleaning products didn’t work, they went right through me.”

“BUT SANS, IM YOUR BROTHER, YOUR SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ME WHEN SOMTHINGS WRONG, NOT JUMP OFF A 7 STORY BUILDING!”

“Papyrus, let me tell you the truth, things have been wrong for a very long time, in fact ever since you where born. I never really loved you. brother.” And with that he jumped.

Papyrus ran to the edge but it was too late, his brother was gone and in that moment he felt truly alone, he sat there sobbing for what felt like hours just wondering, “WHY?”

 

And that’s the story you came here for. Sans commits suicide.


End file.
